Masi Suribachi
Current 5th Division Captain, Masi has a tragic past, but does not let that keep him from his duties. Taking Outer Defense very seriously, Masi is a rising Star amongst the Captains 'Appearance' Masi stands at about 6 foot 3 inches and weighs just over 220 lbs, he has a muscular build. He has short dark brown hair with small flecks of grey in it and light blue eyes. He wears a Shihakusho with the right arm cut off and a dark green waist instead of white. His right arm is covered in a skin tight golden fabric. His captains haori is sleeveless and has the symbol of his division on the back of it, the inside of the haori is coloured dark green. he has a scar on his face going from the right corner of his chin down to the base of his neck, a wound he suffered in the field. He has a tattoo of a ring on his wedding finger, the ring that was there is on a necklace Masi wears around his neck. When outside of the Soul Society, he uses a gigai. While in the gigai, Masi wears navy suit pants with a white shirt, fancy dress shoes and a navy blazer with his divisions logo embroidered on the lapel. 'Personality' Professionally, Masi is a very serious person, since the invasion atleast, he demands the utmost from his division and likes to insure that the outer defenses are ran accordingly, he also likes to get involved in the training of his division, he dislikes the idea of sending inexperienced Shinigami out into the field and is very blunt about it, if someone is not good enough he will tell them, but he will also help them improve. Some of his subordinates dislike him for how strict he is during the day to day running of his division. He is very loyal to the Shinigami of his squad and to the Gotei 13 in General. He has a problem with saying "No", to others. In his private life, Masi is quiet, he enjoys to socialize with other Shinigami and talk about the current goings on with other Captains, he is also partial to alcohol, in his downtime when not training/working, he likes to enjoy a drink or many. He enjoys to train quite a bit aswell, since the bombings he has caught up to where his power was previously and improved on it to eventually become the captain of his Division. 'History' 'Living ' Masi grew up in the early 1900's in Japan, his family had a proud military heritage and Masi followed that line and joined the army around the beginning of World War 2. He was involved in many battles during WW2 and saw alot of his close friends die along the way, he always though it was a miracle that he survived so many skirmishes unscathed. With the end of the war Masi returned home and began to start a family. During the time of the Korean war, Masi aided the Americans who were stationed in Japan. One day while at work in the military base, it was bombed and Masi was engulfed in the explosion. He awoke to find that he was still alive, or so he thought, and wandered the same base for months, confused and scared as to why nobody at the base could see/hear Masi's cries for help. Then it happened, a Hollow emerged from the ground with the intent of devouring Masi, he ran, but it was of little use as he was easily cornered by the wild beast. Fortunately, he was saved at the last moment by a Shinigami, who sent Masi onto the afterlife. 'Life in Rukongai' Eventually Masi woke up in one of the worse off districts in the Rukongai. He struggled, in the beginning, to survive by himself. That all changed when he met Mariko and her group. They were all about working for the team, and they persevered through the tough times together. Their group eventually began to become known in the district for their kindness, whenever someone needed help, they were not far away, whether it was starvation, money problems, or gang problems in the district, they tried to help as best as they could. One day a couple of Shinigami came to the district as they had heard of the improvements that were made, they saw potential in Mariko for her strength and leadership qualities and recruited her to the academy. Masi was disappointed in the fact that he had not been noticed but decided to go join the academy to be with Mariko. 'In the Academy ' Masi and Mariko joined the academy and excelled from the get go. Masi felt very comfortable in the enviroment and enjoyed the training regiments and things that he was learning. While in the academy, he and Mariko and gotten very close to each otherromantically, they kept it a secret whilst in the academy, for fear that it would change how others saw them. When they graduated, they were given the choice of 3-4 different squads, but the choice was easy for the both of them to make, during the academy, they always were fascinated with the work being done by the Shinigami outside of the Soul Society, so they joined the 5th Division unseated. '5th Division' When he joined the 5th division, he started from the bottom of the totem poll. The tasks he was assigned at first were pretty menial, but Masi accomplished them all to the best of his ability, because he knew he'd eventually work his way up to the the more exciting missions. After some time, Masi achieved his Shikai form and had been assigned the 7th seat in the Division, he was the proudest he had ever been. Mariko had also achieved Shikai and was promoted to 9th seat shortly after Masi. They began to do the routine patrols to Karakura town together, they enjoyed every moment of it, and it made their relationship grow. They eventually got married, and enjoyed life in and outside of the Soul Society. Through training Masi began to push up the ranks and was 3rd seat and very close to attaining his bankai when the invasion happened. 'Teisuke Incident' On the day of the invasion, Masi and Mariko were in Karakura town with several unseated members of their Division, showing them the basics of running a routine patrol in a localized area. When the invasion began they were about to leave, they were caught by surprise by a group of hollow. In an effort to evacuate the inexperienced members of their squad, Masi and Mariko began to fight of the hollows, while the others contacted the soul society to open a senkaimon, which eventually openen. By that time the hollow had gotten too strong, Masi was overwhelmed and was seriously injured on his neck. He was down and out, and the was about to be dealt the mortal blow, when Mariko shielded him. The hollow stabbed right through the back and out her chest, Masi was covered in a fountain of her blood, she had saved him. Seated members of the 5th Division arrived through the Senkaimon to retrieve the two, but could only get ahold of Masi and pull him through the Senkaimon. His vision began to blur as they took him through and his last sight was Mariko lying lifeless on the ground, with more and more hollow surrounding her body, Masi then passed out from blood loss. Masi was brough to the 4th Division emergency hospital by the Senkaimon in the Soul Society, where his wound was treated and he was saved. Masi was still unconscious when Nonko's bomb detonated, he woke up a week after the events had happened, only to be reminded of what had happened. It broke him. He remained a part of the 5th division and assisted in the recovery of the Soul Society. For about a year or 2 Masi refused to leave the Soul Society, the human world had too many bad memories for him that he didn't want to face at the time. 'Aftermath' Masi was promoted to the lieutenant rank within the Division after a few years, he would have been Captain if he had achieved Bankai, something he trained for and achieved after many years, He then went through the Captain exams and was finally given the highest honor he had ever recieved. It saddened him that he was by himself now, but looked to the future still and respected the power he had now been given. Masi began to run the 5th Division and implemented several new practices and strategies that should improve how the Division reacts should another event like the invasion happen again. Masi also allotted members of his Division to aid in the destroyed areas of the Soul Socity from Nonko's bomb. He still has trouble going to the human world, but will grind his teeth and go should the task require his attention. Even though it has improved since the incident, Masi is still slightly reluctant to go to the human realm. The only time he'd ever go there now is if there was a matter that required a Captain's attention, even still he'd go there with a constant uneasy feeling in the back of his mind. 'Zanpaktou' 'Names and Descriptions ' Sealed: 'A simple Katana with a gold wrapped hilt. '''Shikai: '''Rakutan Kishi = Disheartened Knight Upon uttering the release phrase "Arise," and speaking his Zanpaktou's name, Masi's Katana transforms into a black and gold mace, and chain mail coats his right arm, up the shoulder which now bares a metal pauldron. '''Bankai: '''Seigi no Kishi = Righteous Knight When calling upon the power of his Bankai, Masi's mace is replaced with an ornate sword and shield, while Masi himself becomes clad in detailed metal armor that lacks a helm. 'Zanpaktou Spirit and Inner Realm Masi's spirit takes the form of a depressed veteran knight. A knight who has seen too many battles, too many wars. He is always seen wearing his armour, which has been worn down. He was reluctant to cooperate with Masi at first, but Masi eventually brought the fighting spirit to the knight and earned his trust. It lives in a castle under siege in the middle of a never ending battlefield. While in the world, Masi can constantly hear the sounds of catapults, bows, swords clanging, wood burning and people screaming. His spirit is always found in the keep, either commanding orders or being morose, sat in a broken throne at the back of the room. Masi is still unsure as to how big the castle is, every time he thinks he's seen everything there is to see in there, the knight opens another door with a new challenge/fight for Masi to take part in. 'Abilities' 'Shikai' * Kyōda - Smite: ''To use the attack, Masi points the end of the mace at his target and says the word, "Kyōda", once said, a beam of reiatsu shoots from the end of the mace in a straight line at his target, once shot, Masi cannot alter it's direction. It fires at the same rate and has the same force behind it as an arrancar cero. (Cannot be used at the same time as Toku.) * ''Toku - Shelter: When Masi speaks the command "Toku", a reiatsu shield forms from the end of his mace, protecting 180 degrees infront of Masi and blocking incomming attacks. (Again, Cannot be used at the same time as Kyoda) 'Bankai * ''Kyōda - Smite: ''Kyōda is different in Masi's Bankai form. The reiatsu shot is fired with the swing of his sword and just thinking the command. The shots are more of a reiatsu wave than a beam in this form and are weaker than the shikai version, this alows Masi to fire multiple shots without worrying about charging. * ''Toku - Shelter: ''In Bankai, the ability can be used without a voice command and this time it forms from the front of Masi's shield for extra defense. * ''Kogane gundan - The Golden Legion: ''Masi would only ever consider using this move as a final attack or as an exit strategy. Masi calls out the command "Kogane Gundan", and summons forth the army from his inner world as gold reiatsu troops to aid him in a fight. This ability only lasts for a short ammount of time and once it runs out Masi is almost completely drained of reiatsu, reverting his zanpaktou to it's sealed form. (The move stays active for one post for every 50 reiatsu Masi has, currently 2 posts.) 'Passive Abilities ' * ''Kyōsei Sui - Enforced Burden: ''(Applied to Masi's Mace in Shikai and His Shield in Bankai.) Adds extra weight to Masi's mace/shield, allowing his attacks to have extra force behind them. This weight allows Masi's attack to apply a small shockwave if the attack connects, causing the contact point to tremble, (for one post). It acts as an addition and extra distraction to the damage already done from the attack. Masi mainly uses it in his Shikai, he rarely uses his shield offensively in his Bankai. (Gives +10 attack when used) * '''''Kennin - Perseverance: (Applied to the Masi's arm in Shikai, and his armour in Bankai.) In this ability, Rakutan kishi lends Masi his armour, this comes in the form of his right arm covered in mail armour in Shikai and him wearing a plate suit armour in Bankai. Can save Masi from serious damage for 2 posts for each part of the armour before it cracks and loses its effectiveness. Cracked pieces can regenerate at one piece per two posts once damaged. Even if it blocks the attack, Masi still feels the force and pain of the attack, the armour mainly save him from broken bones/wounds to his body. (+10 to Reiatsu and Attack on the armour) Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:Gotei 13 Category:5th Division